Shiny Marriage
by proshvo
Summary: Shizume ha vuelto a la normalidad, la mayoría de los reyes también. Incluyendo la vida cotidiana del rey dorado, pero ahora con una ligera diferencia, pues el amigo que había estado esperando toda la vida a que bajara del cielo por fin está a su lado, claro, en otros términos "más que amigos", al menos su vida dejó de ser tan aburrida aunque aún tenga ciertas dificultades


**Shiny Breakfast**

-…¿Y eso que decidiste hacer el desayuno tu mismo?... sueles dejar que lo hagan mis clansmen- Mencionaba un hombre mayor, moreno con canas blancas mientras observaba un gran plato con salchichas, frijol, carne, tocino, tomate, pan y huevo – Además…siento que eso me va a caer bastante pesado, no estoy acostumbrado a éstos desayunos Adolf-

-Tonterías, bien que los disfrutabas allá en Alemania. Anda, abre la boquita que aquí viene el avión chuui*~- -Decía un albino sonriente mientras llevaba una cuchara con el mango de conejito a la boca del otro en simulación de avión.

-…Adolf, estoy viejo pero puedo comer solo- Dijo con cara de amargado el rey dorado quien tenia que lidiar con esas cosas diariamente con sus clansmen y ahora con su marido recién bajado del cielo, literalmente.

No tuvo mas remedio que abrir la boca y recibir la comida - "Supongo que está bueno, es delicioso" – pensaba el moreno. –Bien, ahora yo- Tomo una cucharita de la misma apariencia y le dio de comer en la boca al albino y casi le salian corazones al recibir la comida – "A veces me pregunto cómo puede estar tan feliz después de todo lo ocurrido recientemente…"-

"Aam…señor…" Se escuchó en la gran habitación donde comían los dos solamente, aquello vino de uno de los clansmen que estaba acompañado de otros más en la parte de atrás, unos 10 o 15 quizás

-¿Qué sucede Armin?- Miró el moreno a su clansmen de cabellos color castaño, aunque su rostro, al igual que el de los otros estaba cubierto por una mascara, el castaño sacó una cajita de cartón, cereal, pero estaba vacía.

-Se nos acabó el Nesquik-

-Aay..no puede ser…parecen niños a veces – Rodó los ojos mientras sacaba la cartera y los usagis movían la cola que traían detrás de sus trajes

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que pueden hacer eso-. Se asomaba Adolf para ver las colitas moverse

-Ten, y me traes el cambio – Le dio algunos yenes al castaño el cual salió corriendo al elevador para ir al mercado, aún así el resto de los usagis se quedaron ahí parados - ¿Y ustedes qué?-

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- Preguntaron al unísono

-Yo que voy a saber, agarren unas zanahorias del refrigerador, haganse unos hotcakes, yo que se-

"Hot cakes, hot cakes" – mencionaron al unísono nuevamente mientras se movían en fila india hacia la cocina.

El moreno volvió a mirar el desayuno –Oye, encerio esto está demasiado bueno, ¿seguro que lo hiciste tú?-

-Aaah~bueno, no necesariamente yo, lo hizo mi adorada waifu – decía el albino con un sonrojito

"¡Que no soy tu esposa!" –Se escuchó del grito de un pelinegro desde la cocina- ¡Además! ¿¡Por qué debo de cocinarle a todos aquí!?-

-Por que ya que no soy un rey especialmente activo es lo minimo que podrías hacer por mí Kuroh~- Cantaleaba el albino

-Por ti o por el hombre que me robó tu corazón- Decía deprimido el pelinegro mientras volteaba un hotcake quemado

-¡Oh no seas dramático Kuroh!-

-Je…- Sonreía con triunfo el moreno al oírlo deprimido pues él fue quien se quedó con "la chica"- Oye, Kuroh, deberías hacer más hotcakes, como postre para mí-

-Grr…si, excelencia – Decía de mala gana el perro negro, cuando terminó de hacer lo pedido lo entregó directo en la mesa del mismo modo, sus miradas parecían dagas afiladas lanzándose el uno al otro

-Noto cierta tensión en el ambiente….- Mencionó Adolf que se hacía chiquito en el asiento –¡Bueno, hago mal trío aquí! Neko! ¡Vamos a la tienda!

-Nee! Shiro! Shiro! Voy a la tienda con Shiro! – Salieron los dos juntos dejando a aquellos dos rivales en el comedor, a pesar de todo, Neko seguía llamándole por su otro nombre.

* * *

* Chuui 中尉（ちゅうい）= Teniente

Nota. Como los nombres de los usagis aun no salen ni sus rostros, la mayoría son OC's y son extranjeros (?)


End file.
